


Anything but Again

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-20
Updated: 2002-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Lex fears the most.  Short opener, would really appreciate feedback!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything but Again

## Anything but Again

by Halloweenie

[]()

* * *

"So are we still on for tomorrow night?" 

"Absolutely." 

Lex quietly shut the door behind Clark. Though Lex's guise of ease and control had been perfectly maintained during the few minutes Clark stopped by to remind him of their I-told-my-parents-we'd-be-studying-even-though-we'll-probably-end-up-watching-a-movie-or-something date, he felt anything but calm. 

His father was here. 

For some business or spying or just general spreading of unease (which was always included no matter what). Lex didn't know why his father decided to `drop by' but the fact that his father was here to see Clark pay a visit and have a friendly conversation put Lex in a state completely the opposite of at ease. 

His heart beat rapidly as he approached his father's office. He stopped briefly before opening the door, hoping to regain the composure he had lost somewhere in the few steps between the front door and where he was now standing. 

"Lex, come in." 

Dammit. 

He quickly opened the door in some strange Pavlovian way that he could never really understand but hated anyway. Or maybe not Pavlovian. Maybe like a bandage. Quick and painful. But then again, anything having to do with his father was never quick. Only painful. 

"So what brings you here, Dad?" Lex's fingers gently glided over the smooth wooden hand rest of the chair that he had found himself in. It was a small chair, purposefully demeaning to anyone who dared enter the lair of Lionel. 

"The usual. Business. That's what I came here for, but to be quite honest, something--or should I say, someone--has led me to believe that business has fallen to second on our priority list." 

No. No. Please God, no. 

As if perceiving the wince that Lex never even made, Lionel ensconced himself further into his chair, looking like a permanent fixture in the house he never set foot in more than twice a year. 

"That boy. Kent. It seems as though you've taken a liking to him. You two look...close." 

No. Nonononononononono. 

This time Lex did wince. Fuck. 

"I don't think I need to remind to be careful." 

Lex yearned to appease his father quickly to end the conversation as quickly as possible. "Of course, Father, I know--" 

"No, I don't think you do, Lex. Because if you did, you wouldn't make the mistake of starting something like this again. I wouldn't feel the need to remind you of your past mistakes." 

Remind me? Jesus. As if he ever lets me forget. 

Lionel slowly pushed his chair back, the friction of wheels and carpet and Lex's screaming thoughts the only audible sounds in the room. 

He made his way around the desk to behind Lex. The searing smell of power and money assailed Lex's nostrils. Then hot breath burned against his ear. 

"You know what you have to do." 


End file.
